A Lawyer Walked Into a Bar
by nikki-kun05
Summary: Stop me if you've heard this one before. A lawyer walks into a bar and ends up playing billiards...no? well, cool. Cody/Courtney oneshot.


**A/N: **Nix asked me to write some Cody/Courtney to help me get back into to writing. Part of it worked. I guess. Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of TDI/TDA/TDWT. If I did...things would be much different.

* * *

Stop me if you've heard this one before.

A lawyer walks into a bar. She wants to get something to drink but ends up playing billiards. Not a joke you say? Well, certainly not. Getting the lawyer to play billiards with me wasn't really funny (unless you like laughing at my attempts).

Confused?

I'll start from the beginning then.

I was shooting some pool at Fort Fizz: Home of the Jazzy Drinks. The bar was a favorite hang out of mine because of its warm atmosphere. My grandfather would take me here sometimes when I was a kid so it held nice memories. It wasn't a huge place and I guess that's one of the reasons why I loved it.

It only had a few tables and of course a bar to sit at with an old jukebox in the corner playing old tunes. It was decorated with pictures of people playing billiards. They looked so cool when I was kid, which probably spurned my want to play the game. The bar only had two pool tables. They were quite old with stains and chips here and there.

"Gives the place character," the bartender had told me time and time again.

It was the usual Saturday night for me. I was playing pool with anyone who would play with me unfortunately the only one willing to play tonight was myself.

"What do you expect, man? You always win!" A guy at the bar said after turning down a game with me.

I shrugged. "It's just simple geometry."

A few of the guys laughed and went back to their drinks.

I guess he had a point. Who wants to play a billiards champion?

I sighed and racked up the balls. When I looked up I saw a woman walk straight to the bar and take seat. There was something about her that was familiar…

Being the curious guy I was I walked up to her.

She looked over at me with narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

That voice and that glare were all I needed to recognize her.

"Courtney? Is that you?"

She blinked. "How do you know me?"

I smiled and sat down. "It's me Cody from Total Drama."

Courtney squinted her eyes at me. I'm not sure how she couldn't recognize me. I looked pretty much the same. Not as scrawny sure but I had not change much.

"Well, isn't the world a small place," Courtney said finally.

I chuckled.

Courtney still held herself with pride it would seem. She was wearing a dark purple dress with her hair tied in a bun. If I didn't know any better I'd say she just got back from a date. She hadn't changed much either.

"So…what brings you here?" I asked trying to strike some conversation.

Hey, I was bored. Nobody wanted to play pool with me and well, it's not everyday you met someone from the reality show you were on as a teenager. Especially if that someone was Courtney. The two of use weren't close by any means but I won't deny I was curious about her.

She huffed. "It's none of your business."

I saw that one coming.

"Aww come one you can tell me."

"Look, Cody, I don't want to talk about it," she said turning her nose up at me before scooting a chair over.

You'd think I'd take a hint, huh?

I scooted a chair over. "Okay, then tell me how you been."

You don't know me too well.

She just sighed. "I've been fine. I'm a lawyer now and I have an amazing life. Happy?"

I looked at her. She didn't seem happy with her life at the moment.

"Not really…I mean, you're not happy."

Courtney turned and looked at me with an unimpressed face. "Again, why do you care?"

She had me there. I wasn't sure why I was pressing so hard here. I was curious sure, but she looked like she was going to slam some drinks soon and my bugging her wasn't helping. I looked over at the pool table I was at not too long ago. Playing by myself…

She sighed and turned back towards the bar.

"I want you to be in a good mood when we play billiards."

Her head snapped back to look at me. "Excuse me?"

I grinned. "C'mon just one game and I won't bug you anymore."

"No."

I sighed but hey, I was persistent. I wasn't going to just give up.

"Look," I paused and looked over at the bar thankful the bartender hadn't come over yet. "Whatever is up…drinking won't make it better."

She rolled her eyes with a slight growl. "If I play one game will you leave me be?"

I nearly jumped in celebration. "Awesome."

"Have you ever played billiards before?"

"Please! Of course I've played…its just simple geometry," she said with her arms crossed.

I grinned. "Good to hear."

* * *

She was stiff at first while playing the game. She didn't want to play, obviously. I tried to keep conversation going so she would have fun. That didn't seem to be working. She began loosening up when she realized I was losing. I wasn't letting her win either.

"Heheh, as soon as that 6 is in that pocket I'm so winning this!"

I had to admit I was having fun seeing her like this. I looked over at the table for any available moves. Nothing promising was there.

"You give up?"

"You'd you like that, huh?"

She smiled. "Maybe."

I raised my hands in defeat making her chuckle.

"Another round?"

I smiled. "Sure."

Another game turned to three more. I think I won one (maybe two?) game. I didn't mind losing to her since it seemed to cheer her up. She was content to have me buy her a pop instead of alcohol (which I found kinda cool).

"Hey, thanks," she said before sipping on her drink.

"No problem. I had fun."

She smiled. "Me too…I haven't had that much fun since," she paused then laughed, "anyway, thanks again."

I nodded and took a sip at my drink. Mmm orange.

Courtney set her empty glass aside and looked over the bar. "I'm glad I decided to shoot pool instead of drink…I'm sure I would've ended up doing something regrettable."

"Well, why would you need to drink anyway?"

She sighed. "Just…I had a bad night, okay?"

"Yeah?"

Rubbing her arm she nodded. "Yeah, just…I thought I was going to have a good time only to get stood up."

I winced. Yikes. I knew how that felt. "That's sucky."

"You're telling me!" She gestured to her dress. "I wore THIS for nothing!"

I had to disagree. "Well, not really."

"How so?"

"You looked really hot beating me at billiards."

She blinked then shook her head with a chuckle. "Thanks Cody."

* * *

I parked my car on the street. Ever the gentleman, I decided to drive the lady home since she had taken a taxi and it was getting late.

"You wanna come in real quick for some tea?" She asked.

I shrugged but smiled. "Sure."

Courtney's apartment was everything you'd expect from someone like her. It was neat and clean. Really, that was the only way to describe it. The green wallpaper on the walls really struck out in my mind. Anyway, it was a modest place.

"So what kind of tea would you like?"

I thought it over. "Whatever you're having."

"Alright two cups of green tea coming right up."

The two of us stood in her small kitchen. I was leaning against a wall as she prepared the tea.

"For a lawyer you sure have a modest home."

She looked up and smirked. "Just because I have money doesn't mean I'm going to go insane spending it all."

"No?"

"Nope."

She put a teapot on the stove.

"I get what I need and when I feel indulgent I get what I want."

"I see."

She pursed her lips. "It works for me anyway."

I chuckled. "Hey, not gonna judge I was just making an observation."

"Good, well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

Courtney put her hands on her hips. "What were you doing in that bar?"

"Wasn't it obvious? I was there to shoot some pool."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't drink if I can help it," I supplied and her eyebrow lowered.

"Oh."

"What? Did you expect me to be drowning my sorrows or something?"

She shrugged. "Isn't that what people usually do in a bar?"

I laughed.

"Not everyone," I said making her roll her eyes.

She sighed. "No, I suppose not."

I frowned. "So…being stood up tonight wasn't something that just happened tonight?"

The teapot began to whistle and Courtney tended to it. She silently handed me a cup of tea and then poured herself a cup. I followed her out of the kitchen into the living room. We sat on the couch neither of us drinking the tea in our hands.

"I really haven't been lucky with dates since Total Drama," she said breaking the silence. "I mean, I had difficulty before but ever since Duncan…"

I looked away. I still didn't like the guy. Call me childish or pathetic but I honestly could not forgive him. It sounds ridiculous to say he stole Gwen from me or whatever but that's what it felt like. Once Gwen got together with him…

We weren't close, no, but I always considered us friends. When the two of them got together…needless to say I was ignored. Duncan didn't like me so why would Gwen give me the time of day? Anyway, it's been years since I've talked to Gwen. I vaguely wondered how she was doing. Was she still with Duncan? Were they married? Did she…maybe think of me like I thought of her sometimes?

"Cody?"

I blinked. "Sorry."

"You were thinking about her weren't you?"

I nodded and finally took a sip of my tea.

It was hard not to drift to Gwen when Duncan was brought up. Really there was no point in lying. I still had lingering feelings for Gwen. I didn't bother hiding them. She just had a great impact in my life. So no matter how much I wished I didn't feel anything for her I just couldn't make myself do it.

Courtney sighed. "You know I never really understood why you stood up for her after she got with Duncan but," she looked down. "When I thought about it I guess I can understand a little."

I looked at her. She was gripping her cup with both hands while she continued to look down at her lap. Her lips curled in a small frown.

"I guess I couldn't really blame her y'know?"

She looked up.

"Back then I just blamed Duncan and I hoped he'd screw up…and then Gwen would give me a chance."

"Yeah?"

I chuckled. "Yeah…but then I realized that wasn't happening."

Courtney surprised me when she put a hand on my arm.

"I always imagined Duncan crawling back to me…begging and," Courtney stopped and laughed.

I looked at her bemused and before I knew it I was joining in her laughter.

Why were we laughing? I'm still not sure why.

"Well, Duncan doesn't deserve anyone," I said finally sobering up.

"You think?"

I set my cup on the coffee table.

"C'mon Courtney…I know your relationship wasn't perfect but the guy doesn't have the decency to break up with you before…before…well, y'know. Anyway, that isn't right and he doesn't deserve anyone let alone Gwen."

She set her cup on the coffee table to cross her arms.

"And what about Gwen?"

I looked away.

"I'd like to think hormones had a lot to do with it."

"Right."

An awkward silence fell over us. Unable to take it anymore I stood up and faced her.

"Thanks for the tea."

Courtney stood up. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, it's getting late."

She looked at her wristwatch. "Oh, you're right."

I headed for the door and she followed me.

"Um, you're welcome for the tea."

I smiled. "We should shoot pool more often."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Is that an invitation?"

I shrugged. "Up to you. Anyway, I'm always at Fort Fizz on Saturdays if you ever want to play again."

She nodded looking like she was considering it for a moment.

"Right, well, if I'm not busy maybe I'll stop by."

I chuckled. "Alright well, I'd best be off."

I was about to turn to the door when I felt my arm get grabbed.

"Courtney?"

She pulled me toward her and before I realized it our lips touched. It was over before I could register that we were kissing.

I stared at her as she bit her lip looking somewhat guilty.

"I'm sorry, I just…well, I…I'll meet you at the Fort Fizz Saturday." She said quite flustered.

Before I knew it she had pushed me out of the door.

* * *

Needless to say I was really confused. The kiss we shared plagued my mind during the week and before I knew it was Saturday again. I considered not going to the bar but I went anyway. I didn't think she'd be there.

I was wrong.

When I arrived I saw Courtney there waiting for me dressed in a more casual outfit from last week. She wore a white T-shirt and jeans. She saw me and smiled. Despite myself I returned the smile.

"You came," she said meeting me at the door.

Was it just me or did she say it with some disbelief?

"Of course…I couldn't wait getting my butt kicked by you," I replied with a wink.

She giggled.

The two of us headed over to the open pool table.

"You know what would make this game interesting?" I asked as when I remembered the kiss we shared last week.

"What?"

"How about a prize?"

Her eyes lit up. "Such as?"

"Loser gets a kiss."

Courtney stared at me and for a second I was sure she was going to start yelling or ranting. But it never came.

"Sure."

I grinned as she took a pool stick off the rack on the wall.

"Let's break then!"

Needless to say someone lost. Maybe it was me? Who cares. All you need to say was there was a lot of kissing.

Billiards and kissing. What a nice combination.

* * *

**End notes: **Thanks to Nix and Bri for naming the bar. And thanks to Nick for reading this for me. XD You guys rock.

Anyway, what do you guys think?


End file.
